Student exchange
by Kukuru
Summary: *Taito* Matt lives in America and Tai is an exchange student from Japan.
1. Default Chapter

Student exchange  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. The characters you don't know belong to me. This story contains yaoi. [Taito and Josh/Dan], that means m/m relationship. Don't like, don't read. The whole Digimon stuff never happened. The boys are around seventeen. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Students exchange  
  
The plane coming from Japan landed at seven o'clock in the morning at an American airport. Students, teachers and other people walked into the airport. The two teachers tried to hold their students together. They counted them and to their relief there was no one missing. The group of twenty students and a male and female teachers looked around.  
  
"There they are" the female teacher said and pointed at a group of other students and teachers.  
  
The class from the plane walked over to them. The teachers exchanged a greeting and introduced each other. At the same time, the students from America and Japan talked to each other. The two schools organized a student exchange program. One group of students came to America, lived there for four weeks with American students and afterwards the American student would live four week with the students from Japan. The teachers hoped that the students would get better at different languages if they had to speak them freely and live in the country. Many students wanted to go and so there was no problem with the authority. Now, there were twenty students, eager to meet their exchange partner. The teachers told the students with whom they had to live. No one complained, `cause they knew each other from letters and telephone calls.  
  
"I think you must be Tai?" a brunette boy asked. "Yeah" another brunette answered. "Cool, I'm Josh!" said the other boy. "Hey, Josh" Tai said.  
  
They exchanged a handshake and eyed each other. Josh was like Tai, well built. He had green eyes and short brown hair. Tai on the other hand had brown eyes that matched his hair color. Both found each other very sympathetic. Sure, they knew each other, but it wasn't the same as speaking to someone in person instead of over the phone.  
  
"Okay, after we did the formal things, how was your flight?" Josh asked Tai. "It was pretty boring. Nothing to do..." Tai was interrupted when the teachers told them they should go to the school.  
  
Josh groaned. He was glad he had the morning off, but they never told him that he and Tai had to go back there. He thought they could use the day to get to know each other better and that he could introduce Tai to his friends. He was sure they would like him, especially one of them. When they left the airport the group consisted forty students and four teachers. They got into a school bus, which took them and their baggage back to the school.  
  
"You'll like it here, Tai. The people are nice" Josh said during their ride to school. "I like it already" Tai told him honestly. "But you haven't even seen the school, the city or anything, we only drive on a highway. It's only a highway, there is nothing interesting about it" Josh said in amazement. "Don't know why I like it, I just do" Tai said and looked out of the window. "Just wait until you meet my friends!" the brunette told Tai. "You mean those Dan and Matt?" Asked Tai, he remembered Josh mentioned them in one of his letters. "Yeah" Josh smiled at Tai and thought that these four weeks would be very amusing.  
  
Finally, they reached the school and got out off the bus. The other students were sitting in their classes and had to listen to the teachers.  
  
"Your bags will be brought to your houses. Don't worry about it." a teacher said. "That's a service" Tai whispered to Josh, who couldn't suppress a giggle. "Yeah, I wish someone would carry my schoolbag for me" he sighed. "We'll meet tomorrow in the third period. Have fun" another teachers said, and then the teachers walked away.  
  
Josh and Tai looked at each other.  
  
"That's all?" Tai asked. "Come on. Let's go. We have only ten minutes until the next lesson begins" Josh answered.  
  
Tai and Josh walked into the building. Josh explained Tai where they had to go and what he had planned for the evening.  
  
"Thought that we could all go over to Matt's or they could come over. I want you to meet them. You have to put up with them for four weeks, think that it would be good if you know each other from the beginning" Josh told him. "Sounds good. You told me so much about them, I can't wait to meet them" Tai exclaimed.  
  
They walked through the hallway and finally they found the room they had to spend the next lesson in. The bell rang and students filled the hallway. Some came out of the room Josh and Tai were to enter.  
  
"You can sit next to me, Tai. This seat is always empty, so no one would mind" Josh explained and pointed at the seat next to him.  
  
Tai sat down and looked at the students that entered the room and took their seats. The girls that entered eyed Tai and then sat together and talked very quiet. From time to time one would look up, turn back to her friends, say something and then all of them would start to giggle. Tai had no doubt that they were talking about him, but he didn't mind. He was new here and he was sure that he and the other students from Japan would be the top theme in school once everyone knew they were there. Tai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Josh was talking to someone.  
  
"And this is Tai" Josh said and Tai looked up.  
  
Two boys were standing in front of Josh. One was blond and the other had black hair. Tai thought for a moment. He knew that the blond boy's name was Matt and the other's Dan. Josh had told him a lot about them and what they looked like, but what he told Tai was nothing compared to the sight he had in front of him. Both boys were handsome and Tai even dared to think that Matt was pretty.  
  
"Hey Tai. I'm Dan, but I think Josh told you that already. This pretty face next to me is Matt" Dan greeted. "Hey Tai" Matt said. "Hello" Tai returned the greeting; he didn't know what else to say.  
  
His had some luck, as a teacher came in and Matt and Dan walked to their seats. Matt sat in front of Tai and Dan in front of Josh. The lesson was much the same as it was in Japan, students talked during the lesson, the teacher tried to explain something that nobody really cared about. The only thing that was different was that Tai had to introduce himself to the class, he wasn't too happy about it, especially not with Matt and Dan looking at him with big interest. After that was done Tai walked back to his seat and sat down. As the lesson continued, Tai received some stares. Not that he minded that the girls were looking. Back home he was the star soccer player and he had most of the girls in his school after him. The problem was, some boys were also looking, and they didn't look all too friendly. Tai only hoped they would let him be. The school day went by and Tai talked a lot with Dan, Matt and Josh. He wasn't that embarrassed anymore when he talked to Matt or Dan. Both of them were pretty cool and they didn't mind when Josh made fun of them, in fact, they teased each other merciless. Only Dan and Josh didn't go this far, they threatened each other like brother and long time friends. Tai was accepted to the small group the moment they first talked to him. They joked with him and told them stuff which Tai thought you would only tell someone you know really good. He was glad that he could be one of them and thought the four weeks would be over all too soon. Josh, Dan, Matt and Tai decided that they would spend the evening at Josh's. His parents went out right after they met Tai. They were both very friendly and told Tai that he could ask everything he wanted to and that he should fell like he was at home. Tai gladly accepted. He and Josh spend the afternoon unpacking his things and then Josh showed him around the house. It was big enough, so that Tai could have his own room. After their small tour, Tai and Josh watched some TV and waited for Matt and Dans' arrival.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Josh got it. He came back with Matt and Dan. Both sat down and they all talked over an hour and a half. They talked about Tai's home back in Japan, his school; they even talked about Matt and Dan. Tai heard that Matt's parents divorced when he was little and that he lives with his dad in an apartment. He also heard that Dan lives with his parents and his little sister in a house and that his dad works at the same station Matts' dad works. He told them some things about himself and his own friends.  
  
"I'm hungry. I want to eat" Dan suddenly cried. "Yeah, I could use something to eat for myself as well" Josh said. "What do you say, Tai? You want something to eat? Matt?" Josh asked. "Yeah" was all Matt said. "Sounds good" Tai answered. "Okay then. What shall we eat?" Josh asked. "Pizza!" Dan shouted. "Okay, pizza. Any other ideas? No? Okay, then pizza it is" Josh got up and phoned the pizza-service.  
  
Only half an hour later, they were all eating their pizzas.  
  
"That tastes great" Dan murmured with a mouth full of pizza.  
  
Matt nodded and put another piece into his mouth. Tai was glad he wasn't the only one that ate pizza with his hand and that he wasn't the only one in the room without manners. They tried to talk, watch TV and eat at the same time. It was funny, because most of the time, they misunderstood each other. As result, Matt chased Dan across the room, `cause he thought Dan had said something bad about his hair. Later it turned out that Dan had only said that the movie was stupid. So the evening went on and on and at some point Matt and Dan went home. After all the next day was a school day.  
  
Tai and Josh went to their rooms after Matt and Dan left, and tried to sleep. For Tai it was difficult to sleep. He wasn't used to be so far away from home or stay up this late on a school-night, but he didn't mind. He thought about the day's events and about what the following day would bring.  
  
"Tai, wake up" Dan knocked on Tai's door. "I'm up" Tai responded just loud enough for Josh to hear through the door. "Okay, get dressed and come down. I think mum made breakfast" with that the other boy walked away.  
  
Slowly Tai got up and dressed. First he couldn't remember where he was, but then he quickly found his way into the bathroom and into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning" Josh said and handed Tai a plate. "Morning. Where is your mum?' Tai asked. "Oh, you just missed her. She and dad have to work this morning" Josh explained, while he ate a pancake.  
  
They finished their breakfast and quickly washed the dishes. After that, they walked to the station to wait for their bus. The bus took ten minutes after it picked them up to get to school. In front of the building Tai could see Matt and Dan already waiting for them They greeted each other and went inside. It was like yesterday and the first two periods went by. In the third period, Tai and Josh had to meet with the teachers from the program and the other students that participated. The teachers told them that they would visit a museum and stuff like that, but most of the time they could do whatever they wanted to do. It wasn't so that this program forced the students to do something they didn't like to, but they had to learn something and so they're going to spend one day of every week go sightseeing. Tai and the others didn't mind. Because it meant they didn't have to go to school for this day and exactly when the school is over their trip would be over too.  
  
During his first week, Tai visited a museum with the group. He and Josh spent the evenings with Dan and Matt. They stayed home, went to see a movie, or they went into clubs. It was really cool, and they became really good friends. Tai tried to spend as much time as possible with them, especially with Matt. He liked the blond boy very much and enjoyed their time together, but it was rare that Matt opened up completely. He never really talked about himself and his interests. Dan was the complete opposite. He told Tai nearly everything about himself, but he had his own secrets.  
  
During the weekend, something happened that Tai hadn't expected. Saturday evening Josh and Tai went to Matt's apartment. They met Dan on the way and together they entered the building. Tai noticed during the last week, that Dan and Josh always talked about things that only they could understand and they always had this look in their eyes when they talked to each other. Tai couldn't say what was going on, but he didn't mind. Both boys were his friends and nothing could change that. Matt opened the door and let them in after they rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hey, Matt" they greeted all at the same time. "Hey, come on in. Make yourself at home" the blond said and stepped away from the door to let them in.  
  
Dan went directly to the fridge and roamed around it for several moments. He joined the others in the living-room with several cans of beer. They watched a movie and later they were all a little tipsy.  
  
"Matt, can we use your room?" Dan asked. He had forgotten that Tai was with them. "Sure you can. Whatever you want to talk about, just do it, but be quite, I don't want the neighbors to hear you shouting." Matt said and winked at them. "We have something to discuss" Josh said to Tai, when he got the wink from Matt. "Oh, I see. Hope you sort everything out" Tai said. "We will" Josh said and walked with Dan into Matt's room. "You have any ideas what they want to discuss?" Tai asked and looked at Matt. "I have an idea, but if they didn't tell you, I'm not going to do it either. They have to tell you" Matt responded and smiled to himself. "If you think so" Tai murmured and looked back at the TV.  
  
Josh and Dan disappeared for half an hour and Tai and Matt watched the movie until it ended. Tai's and Matt's head cleared a bit, `cause they ran out of beer and had to drink water or milk.  
  
"Have to use the bathroom" Tai said and got up.  
  
Matt didn't think about it and nodded. Tai walked off. He opened the door to the room he thought was the bathroom, but he opened the door to Matt's room. Tai gasped, as he saw Josh and Dan in a passionate lip-lock. Both boys lay on Matt's bed, to Tai's luck, fully clothed, and were busy making out. Josh and Dan looked up. When they saw Tai, they quickly put some distance between them. Matt had heard Tai gasp as well and run over to them. He feared that Tai saw something more than only a harmless kiss between two lovers, but the fact that Tai had seen something was bad enough, 'cause he didn't know what Tai would say. It wouldn't be all too pleasant to spend three weeks with a boy who was disgusted by them. However, Matt's fear was for nothing. When he looked into the room he saw Josh and Dan with shocked expressions on their faces. Thankfully, they were fully clothed. Tai turned to Matt, but the blond boy looked shocked as well. Tai turned back to Josh and Dan. The boys looked at Matt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot about him and then he..." Matt tried to explain why Tai walked in on them, when he was cut off by someone's laughter.  
  
He turned and saw Tai leaning against the nearest wall, laughing like a lunatic, holding onto his stomach.  
  
"You... you should have seen your faces" Tai laughed. "That was priceless."  
  
Matt, Josh and Dan looked at each other. They didn't know how to react. The last thing they expected Tai to do was to laugh. They thought he would yell at them and tell them that they were disgusting, but no, Tai was laughing and he didn't even seem to be shocked.  
  
"You're not mad, Tai?" Josh carefully asked. "No. Why should I be?" Tai had recovered and now he looked at them. "You're not disgusted?" Dan asked. "No! That's the last thing ~I~ would be" Tai said and you could hear that he was serious. "What do you mean?" it was Matt's turn to ask. "I don't know... maybe I'm... what I mean is..." Tai couldn't find the right words. "You're gay, too" Matt stated as if it was something he said all the time.  
  
Tai slowly nodded. Josh and Dan jumped from the bed and drew Tai into a huge hug.  
  
"We're so glad that you're not mad at us for not telling you" Dan said.  
  
Matt stood next to them and tried not to look to stricken. He tried to back away.  
  
"Oh now, you get over here" Josh said and with that Matt found himself in the hug as well. "Now, we're all a big gay family" Dan happily shouted.  
  
Tai looked up. He was face to face with Matt. The question he wanted to ask, but didn't dare to, was clearly written on his face. Matt only smiled back at him and that was enough for Tai.  
  
"You're not going to tell anyone, are you, Tai?" Josh asked. "If you want me to, I can keep this a secret" Tai said when he was free of the hug again. "We would appreciate that, Tai. You know, not many people are that open minded" Dan said and he was dead serious. "No problem" Tai answered.  
  
The rest of the evening/night went on with talking about this and that. Josh, Dan and Matt fascinated Tai. He had never met other boys that prefer their own gender. He saw them in another light. Not that it was better or worse than before, he just watched them with other eyes. They could keep this big thing secret, even Tai hadn't noticed something until he walked in on them. This was something that Tai looked up to. It must be difficult to keep a whole relationship as a secret. That night they didn't go home, they slept at Matt's. Now Josh and Dan didn't have to keep the secret they had anymore. They could do whatever they wanted in front of Tai as long as it wasn't more than kissing. They knew Matt didn't mind this at all. Matt slept on the floor in a sleeping bag, Tai got the couch and Josh and Dan were allowed to share Matt's bed, as long as they weren't doing anything other than sleeping. The rest of the weekend went on in the park. And all too soon they had to go to school again.  
  
Monday morning they went to school and later that evening the exchange group went sightseeing. Tuesday spent on school and later that afternoon they went into one of the many clubs the city could show. Wednesday they had no school, `cause it was the principals' birthday and he decided that they could have the day off. Thursday they had to go to school again and in the evening they stayed at Josh' house. Friday was another boring school day, but the evening and night they had to themselves. They stayed at Matt's apartment, `cause his dad was working overnight again. At seven they stood in front of Matt's door. Dan stopped at a store before he came to the apartment and bought some alcoholic drinks. Josh and Tai came directly from home. Matt opened the door for them and let them in. Dan put the drinks into the fridge. They made themselves comfortable in the living room.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Dan asked and smiled at the group. "Yeah, why not" Matt said. "Okay, I'll be right back" Dan said and disappeared into the kitchen to fix them something to drink.  
  
He came back with two glasses and handed them to Josh and Tai, afterwards he disappeared again. When he came back for the second time, he carried two glasses and a bottle with a clear liquid. He handed Matt a glass and kept the other one for himself. They emptied their glasses in one swift draught. Tai coughed, he didn't expect this stuff to be that strong.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. "My secret" Dan said smiling. "And what's that?" Tai asked and pointed at the bottle. "That's called 'Zack Zack'. It's vodka with lemon" Dan explained. "Let's try it" Matt said and opened the bottle.  
  
He tried it and was surprised that it tasted that good. Together they emptied the bottle and after that, they took care for the other alcoholic drinks. At nine, they were so drunk that they couldn't stand on their own two feet without swaying, and to form a complete logical sentence was much more difficult than it seemed. Josh and Dan were busy with each other on the couch. That left Matt and Tai to talk about nothing and all. They talked about feeling and finally they came to the topic of love. Tai wanted to answer Matt's question if he liked someone when he heard something. Josh and Dan rolled off the couch and now they were lying on the floor. Josh on top of Dan. Tai was lucky to be distracted; otherwise, he would have surely told Matt that he liked him, and that wasn't even a lie, he really did like Matt, but he wasn't sure if the other boy felt the same way and it would be too embarrassing for Tai to tell Matt his real feelings for him. In his drunken stated he enjoyed talking to Matt way too much and he got lost within his deep blues eyes. He would've told Matt everything that he wanted to hear if he only had asked. Dan moaned in pain and reached under his back after Josh got up. He sat up, found an empty bottle and looked at it. A silly grin appeared on his face.  
  
"I have an idea", he said. "Do you want to share it with us?" Josh asked and sat on the floor as well, he wasn't able to climb onto the couch again. "Sure. We're going to play 'spin-the-bottle'" he told them.  
  
Five minutes later they sat on the floor and formed a circle as good as possible. They followed their own rules, which meant that there were no rules. You could ask everything, they other had to answer and you could say something that the other could do without getting up. It was Dan's turn to spin the bottle, for it was his idea. It pointed on Josh. Dan asked something and then it was Josh's turn to spin it. This time it landed on Matt. Josh told him that he must drink a can of beer with one draught. Matt did so and spun the bottle. Again, it landed on Josh. This went on and on and at some point Matt was out of the game.  
  
"Wrong! Matt you're out" Dan slurred at him. "Why?! I thought I can't lose" Matt cried. "Wrong! You gave the wrong answer. You are out of the game" Dan said again.  
  
"There is no correct answer when you ask me what my favorite foot is" Matt tried it, he could think a bit clearer than Dan and was more aware of the things that were going on. "You were wrong!" "No, I wasn't!" "Yes, you were!!" "No, I wasn't!!" "Stop it!! Both of you!! Matt you're out. Dan spin the damn bottle" Josh said.  
  
Matt pouted and crawled onto the couch, and then he fell asleep. Josh, Dan and Tai played their game further. The bottle landed on Tai. It was Dan's turn to ask something. For the last five minutes they asked only intimate question and Dan didn't want to ask anything else.  
  
"Okay... Tai...well, uhh... err..." Dan started. "Ask something, or else it's Tais' turn to spin" Josh said. "Okay, okay, I was thinking. Tai, are you a virgin?" Dan asked finally.  
  
The question took Tai off guard. Even in his drunken state that was slowly fading away he felt the blush creeping across his face.  
  
"Yeah." he whispered.  
  
Josh and Dan patted him on he back and told him that they felt sorry for him and that he would find someone, with whom he could have his fun. They stopped their game and talked about this and that. Josh and Dan sobered up a bit, like Tai and they were sure they could remember what Tai's answer to the last question was. Matt slept peacefully on the couch. Josh and Dan managed it into Matts' room and into his bed. Tai crawled in front of the couch. He used his long sleeve shirt as a pillow. Soon the apartment was silent and the only sound you could hear was the breathing from the four boys that slept.  
  
The second week was over and there were only one left. All four of them didn't want Tai to go back to his home, but they had to accept the fact that they couldn't do anything about it. They could only use the time they had left as good as possible. The third week was like the second. They spent the time in school and in the evenings they would go into clubs and bars and have a good time. In the fourth week, they all realized that the time to say goodbye was drawing nearer and nearer. The week flew by, and they only had the weekend what contains Friday and Saturday morning left, 'cause Tai's flight was on Saturday afternoon. Tai was really sad when the thought hit him that he had to leave Josh, Dan and Matt behind. It was possible for him to leave Josh and Dan, he knew that they had each other and that they would be happy together, but he didn't want to leave Matt. He knew that he liked Matt, but he didn't know if he Matt really liked him. Tai on the other hand was sure that he liked Matt more than a friend should like another friend.  
  
Friday evening Josh and Dan stood in front of Tai's room and smiled with brilliant smiles at him.  
  
"We have a surprise for you, Tai" Josh said.  
  
They grabbed Tai's hands and led the stunned boy outside the house.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked. "Wait and you'll see" Dan said and his grin got even bigger.  
  
They walked and finally Tai remembered the surrounding, they were heading over to Matt's apartment.  
  
"Are we going to see Matt?" Tai asked. "Something like that" Josh said.  
  
They guided Tai to Matt's apartment and knocked on the door. Matt opened it and when he saw Tai, his face lit up. He grabbed Tai's wrist and pulled him inside.  
  
"Take good care of him Matt, will you?" Josh said when he and Dan walked away. "Oh, I will" Matt murmured to himself.  
  
He closed the door and looked at the confused boy in front of him.  
  
"What are we doing here, Matt?" Tai asked. "Wait and you'll see. We got a surprise for you" Matt answered. "But why aren't Josh and Dan here if it's from you and them?" Tai asked again. "Wait Tai, you'll see that with this present, it wouldn't be all too good if they were watching" Matt said calmly and showed Tai to his room. "Sit on the bed" He said.  
  
Tai obeyed the command. He took his shoes off and sat in the middle of the bed. Matt walked to the drawer next to the bed and opened it. He gave Tai a piece of paper. Matt sat on the other end of the bed and waited. Tai took it, unfolded it and read:  
  
Hey, Tai! Hope that you're very confused right now. Don't think Matt told you anything yet. We hope you're going to like the surprise we have for you. Well, it was only our idea, but we had to ask Matt, `cause otherwise there would be no way to give you this present. We want you to have something special and nothing that you can buy in every other shop. I talk to much, don't I? Anyway, I'll tell you what you get from us. You don't have to accept it, but I think Matt would appreciate it if you say yes. (I know it, he was so eager to give this to you. When we told him he beamed like a little kid in Christmas) Okay, now I'll tell you: You can have Matt. We hope you know what we mean ^_^. You. Can. Have. Him. Enjoy what he'll do to you. (You can trust him)  
  
Dan & Josh  
  
Tai lay the paper down and looked up. He met Matt's blue eyes.  
  
"They really mean what they said?" Tai asked, he couldn't believe what he had read just a moment ago. "Every word" Matt whispered. "Oh..." "You don't want to?" Matt asked and Tai could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Oh, I'd love to, but..." Tai trailed off, he didn't want to tell Matt that he had no experiences. "I know. Josh and Dan told me. Don't worry, Tai. I'll do everything, you just have to enjoy yourself" Matt whispered and crawled closer to Tai. "I guess that's okay then" Tai breathed.  
  
Matt was now so close that Tai could feel the other's breath on his face. This would be his first kiss. He could back out now, but when Matt started, he knew that there was no turning back. But right now he wanted this, more than anything. Right now, the feelings for Matt grew stronger and Tai was sure he wasn't only attracted to Matt. He was sure that this must be love. In the past, he often lusted after other boys, but with Matt it was different, he wanted to hold Matt in his arms and talk to him, it wasn't Tai's only purpose, to have sex with him. He wanted Matt. Before Tai could think about his decision, both his lips were covered with another pair. Tai put his arms around Matt's waist and pulled the other boy's body closer. Matt reach his arms up and put them around Tai's neck. Tai didn't really know what to do, but he was eager to learn and he had read much about kissing and this sort of thing. His tongue dared out and he licked Matt's lower lip. In respond Matt opened his mouth just wide enough to let Tai's eager tongue in. Tai explored Matt's mouth with his tongue and when he received a moan from the blond beauty in his arms.  
  
.... [AN: I had to take this part out, because it was NC, if you want to read it you can review or mail me and I'll send it to you.]  
  
He kissed Matt's neck, shoulders and back. Matt reached behind him and ran his hand through Tai's thick hair. They lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Matt snuggled up to Tai who put his arms around him.  
  
"I'm honored to be the first to have you like that." Matt said, meaning it. "Really? I did good?" Tai asked. "Perfect" Matt said. "We should get dressed. Josh and Dan are coming around to bring you home" Matt said after a while and got up.  
  
They dressed up in silence. Ever so often Tai looked at Matt, but the other didn't dare to look up into the brown eyes. He feared that he would see regret in Tai's eyes and that the other boy would be mad at him But if he had looked into Tai's eyes he would have seen love instead of regret and rejection. They walked to the front door and waited for Dan and Josh. They would arrive within the next minute.  
  
"Matt?" Tai asked. "Yeah?" "I wanted to tell you something." Tai said. "Say what you want to say. I'm not going to bit you" Matt said without looking up. "I wanted to tell you that for some time now. Matt I lo-" the doorbell interrupted him.  
  
Matt opened the door and Josh and Dan stood in front of him. They smiled at Matt and then looked at Tai.  
  
"Ready to go?" Dan asked. "You have to get some needed sleep" Josh said and grabbed Tai's wrist. "Bye, Matt" they said and pulled Tai with them.  
  
Matt only looked after them. When Tai looked over his shoulder he could swear he saw Matt's eyes watering, but why should the gorgeous blond cry? He wasn't the reason, was he?  
  
That night Tai didn't sleep well. He was troubled by thoughts about Matt. When he woke up in the morning he felt bad. He didn't want to leave Matt behind without telling him that he loved him. But he had no chance to see the other boy. Josh and his parents brought Tai to the airport and said their good-byes. The teachers and other students had to wait until they could check in and go into the plane. Tai looked around after Josh and his parents went back home. He hoped to see a certain blond head. But he had no luck.  
  
"We can check in now" a teacher said and the students gathered their baggage.  
  
Tai looked back one last time. He saw someone, someone he hoped to see. Matt.  
  
"Matt!" Tai called.  
  
The blond looked up and saw Tai. He gave a sad smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Tai. Just wanted to say goodbye" Matt said.  
  
He didn't dare to look into Tai's eyes. He feared he would cry.  
  
"Oh... Matt what I wanted to tell you-" Tai started, but a teacher interrupted him. "In ten minutes we have to go" he said and looked at Tai. "Okay" Tai answered.  
  
The brunette grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him to a nearby corner where no other people were.  
  
"Tai, I really have no-" "Just let me tell you what I have to say, Matt" Tai said. "Okay."  
  
Tai took one deep breath and cupped Matts chin in his hands. He caressed Matt's cheekbone with his thumb. He looked sad. Before Matt could do something Tai leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"I only wanted to say that I love you, Yama" Tai whispered with tears in his eyes.  
  
Matt didn't say anything, just stared at Tai. Tai backed away and wanted to go to the plane when Matt grabbed his wrist and stopped him.  
  
"Here, read this when you're on the plane. And only when it's flying" Matt said.  
  
He put something in Tai's coat pocket.  
  
"Go now, Tai. They're waiting" Matt said.  
  
Tai turned his back to his friends and walked away, leaving Matt behind. When he walked the way to the plane he looked back once. Blue met brown. Tai stared a moment at Matt. Then he turned his back to him and walked away. He didn't see the tear rolling down Matt's cheek.  
  
When Tai sat in the plane, he remembered the thing Matt had given him. He reached into his pocket and brought a small piece of paper out of it. He unfolded it and read:  
  
Love you, Tai Yama  
  
A small golden object fell out of it. Tai took it in his hand and looked at it. It was a golden necklace with a pendant. On it was written one word: ~love~ A small tear escaped his eyes. He knew he just left the love of his life behind, and another person knew that he let the love of his life fly away.  
  
AN: Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me what you think. 


	2. Happy ending

Students exchange 2 Written by clicker  
  
Yo, yo, yo, here's my attempt to do a sequel to Kukuru's fic 'students exchange', Kukuru already allowed me to do it, but I'm not sure it'll be as good as other fics I wrote. Disclaimer: Neither Kukuru nor I owns Digimon, Kukuru owns Josh and Dan, and I own. well. nothing much, just great talent ~_~.  
  
It'd been six months since Tai went back home. Right now, he's sitting with his eyes fixed on an object far away, the other side of earth, to be exact. He rarely moves away from the window in his room, except from school time, eating, and bathroom needs. After he came back, he kept his contact with Josh and Dan, but he couldn't talk to Matt, he just wanted to forget him, he hated him! He hated Matt, so much that it hurt. So much, that all he wanted to do was to love him. tenderly, violently, in any way, aspect and mean of the word love. A tear makes its way down his already tearstained face. "Why hadn't I stayed?" he asks, there's nobody to answer his question, no one could understand what happened to the cheerful brunette, no one had ever fallen so deeply in love with someone, the way he did. He cut his contact with the two American friends after a month. He couldn't stand their descriptions of Matt's behavior. Matt's had some nasty outbursts after Tai had left him behind. The pain of losing his one true love was strong enough to push him close to the edge of insanity. Another tear left his eyes, this time, the other side of his face. "You couldn't have stayed," says a voice from behind him "I know it hurts Tai, but you must go on with your life" "Hikari, why were you standing there?" he asks, not even turning to face her. She got used to that, she knew that if he were to turn and face her, she wouldn't be able to recognize her brother in him. So pale, skinny, and lifeless. You could think he found the love of his life over there. "It's my room too, Taichi, stop staring out of the window, it looks like you're waiting for something. don't you think you've waited enough?" she asks, already knowing the answer. She'd had this conversation with her brother at least once a week, his answer was always the same, and as he replied, she uttered the words with her lips "It'll never be enough Hikari, not until he's here" Only this time, he had a slip of tongue, he realized it when it was too late, instead of 'it' he said 'he'. "Who Tai? Who are you talking about? Was it someone from the students exchange group?" 'Oh well, it doesn't really matter now, now does it?' he thought, turning to face her. She gasped. He was paler than usual, and that's saying something. He looked close to death, and that wasn't far from the truth. "It was, Matt, I can't live without him, please forgive me" Taichi said, then dropped to the floor. "Tai!!!" Hikari yelled. What could she do? They were all alone in the house. She ran up to him "please, tell me, what have you done to yourself?" she begged, but there was no reply, her brother was freezing cold and motionless. She left him regretfully, and went to dial 911. "Can I help you?" said a kind voice on the other side. "It's my brother! He, he, he just fell to the floor, he's not moving, help me!!!" she cried hysterically. "Now, now, calm down dear, give me your address and I'll have the ambulance on its way," the voice said, not un-calm, but hasty. Hikari gave the kind woman their address, and then went back to see what's going on with her brother. "H-Hikari?" he whispered, sounding very fuzzy and un-focused. "Yes 'nichan?" she replied hastily "You didn't dial 911, did you?" he asked her. She nodded her head "I did, they're on their way. Tai, what have you done to yourself?" she asked, staring down at him, her tears mingling with the ones on Taichi's face. "I had to, Hikari, I can't live without Matt. I took some of those funny pills in the medicine box. I think it was sleeping pills or something" he managed to say, and then lost his consciousness. There were sirens howling, then a knock on the door. Hikari went to open the door, and lead the paramedics to her brother's still body. She went with them to the hospital. She didn't want to be alone in the house.  
  
"Yes, he took an over doze of those" came the faint voices of conversation from beyond some door, and then the blissful silence returned.  
  
"Hello?" said a sleepy voice "Yea, is that. um. Josh?" said a girl's voice, a very young one, in stuttering English "That's me, who the hell are you?" he asked "I'm Taichi's sister, Hikari," the voice said, trembling a bit "Hikari? He told us lots of stuff about you, what happened?" he asked, noticing that the girl was either crying, or on the verge of crying "I-I-It's Taichi. he tried. he." she couldn't, she just couldn't "Calm down" Josh said firmly, Dan, who was near him, pressed his ear to the receiver. They were both pretty worried; Matt was lying curled on the bed, not noticing anything, just dwelling in his misery. "O-ok" she said, taking a deep breath. "Taichi took an over-doze of s- sleeping p-pills, he's in the h-hospital now."she said. "HE WHAT???" they both bellowed. "Yea." Matt looked at them suddenly. "What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was very hoarse from crying most of the time. "N-nothing" Josh said, not looking into the blue eyes of his best friend. "Tell me what happened to Taichi!" he demanded. "H-he took an over-doze of." Dan started. "NOOOO!!!" Matt cried. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!!!", he couldn't believe it. "Tai's still alive," Hikari said. Only Josh heard her. "It's ok Matt, the brat's still alive. That stupid fuck!" He said. "He's still alive? I must see him!" Matt said determinedly. "But Matt." Dan started. Josh cut him off. "Ok, but how will you do it?"  
  
'People crying? Why? Someone died?' the thought stood on his mind 'death' something he couldn't remember. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was an infusion in his arm and he was lying on a hospital bed. Next to his bed was an armchair with a person in it, probably sleeping. The person's hair was all Taichi could see, and it looked familiar, blonde, shining. His memory returned. "Oh my god!" he whispered, no one replied. No other people were in the room, and the faint sounds of crying were still audible. "Why aren't I dead?" he asked quietly. The figure in the armchair shifted and turned to look at him. "Because, I can't live without you, and god knows that, so he didn't let you die" his eyes were blue like the deep sea, his face were full of emotion and tearstained. "Or maybe you just fucked up again" he added, Taichi flinched. "Matt? What are you doing here?" Tai asked, shocked "I came to see you Tai, I heard about you from your little sister, Hikari, Tai how could you do that? And I don't mean physically! I mean, why?" "Well, I waited, I wanted you, without you, everything lost its meaning, its color. I couldn't stand being away from you, and I knew that there was no way we could be together, so I gave up" Tai replied, his eyes filling with tears "I know I fucked it up! I knew it, Matt I love you, I've already told you that, but even when you knew how I felt, you urged me to leave. I thought you weren't serious about that little note. I. I." Tai was getting both hysteric and tired, bad combination. He fainted. Everything was dark again, and the blissful darkness enveloped him.  
  
-Three months later. - (why three? Because!) Matt was sitting next to Tai's bed, looking at him attentively. Everyone stopped coming to visit Tai's sleeping figure, but Matt rarely left the hospital. Suddenly, Tai mumbled something, Matt didn't understand the words. "Tai? Are you waking up? Tai, please wake up, I can't stand this white, sterilized place anymore. I told you I hate hospitals, but for you I stayed here. Tai I love you, please come back" Matt pleaded. Slowly, Tai opened his eyes. "Matt? All I want is your love." he said, as if he was continuing their conversation "What??? You know how long you've been sleeping? You spooked the living hell out of me!!! Of course I love you, but will you please get over it and leave this place?" Matt said, forgetting that the brunette woke up just now. Tai smiled, for the first time in nearly a year, he smiled. Matt smiled back, he leant down and kissed Tai 'Everything will be ok from now on' they both thought  
  
-Five years later- "I'm home sweetie, where are you?" Tai said, walking into his and Matt's apartment. There was no reply. Tai waited near the door for about five minutes. Suddenly, it was opened. "Hey cutie, what's up?" Matt asked, walking into the apartment as well. He placed a kiss on Tai's lips. They've been living together ever since Tai woke up. After a year in Tai's family's house, they both got jobs and moved out. Now they live together in Kyoto. "I'm fine, kinda horny, you?" Tai stated plainly "Me too" Matt replied, just as plain "let's do something about it" Tai replied, Matt nodded, and they both went to their bed room.  
  
That's it, My lovely happy ending, hope you like ^_^ 


End file.
